The Night Before Morning Belle
by NarNarLuver
Summary: Axel screwed up. Major.. now he's stuck raising a baby and has to deal with chicks popping out of no where yelling at him, all at the same time a Roxas who wants answers.
1. Friday Night Movie Day

The Night Before Morning Belle

It's the night before my life changed, before I had so much more to live for in my life besides a red headed boyfriend who has commit issues and runs off with any kind of person that's willing to opening there legs for the night. Now the reason it changed really wasn't my doing. Axel my said boyfriend had problems and like I said before ran off with anything on two legs that was able to part them for him. He changed for the best, he changed in more then one way and I'm happy for what has happen even know it pretty much ruined any chance of me going into a good college. It was Friday night and for once Axel was sitting on the couch with me instead of out at the bar like normal. His arm was around my shoulders and my head layed on his, we watched the notebook for the fourth time this week since it was the only movie that we could agree on. The phone started ringing in our small two bedroom apartment, I wasn't feeling all the good that day anyway so Axel pick up the phone once he unwrapped his arms around me and stood. When he answered he sounded annoyed at first. " Hello?" I watched him from my spot on the couch coughing softly but returning back to him when I was done. " This is him, what can I do for you?" he looked at me and mouthed Hospital I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head to the side. He was silent for a while listening to what the man I'm thinking it was tell him why he found it so important to call him at 11:58 p.m. on a Friday almost Saturday. I watched as Axel's eyes widened. " Is she okay?" he now sounded worried and I grabbed the phone that was left on the table and pressed talk so I also could listen to the conversation. " , would you please come in for a DNA test for New born baby? Please it is urgent." I slammed the phone on the table and glared at Axel. He winced at my action before agreeing quietly to the man before hanging up. " Rox-"

" Save it Axel." I cut him off and stood from my place on the couch and brushed past him towards our shared bedroom. " Rox! I'm sorry okay I didn't think-"

" that I'd find out? What Axel I mean really, why the hell would you even want to be with me if you just want everyone else." I was seething and he had a guilty look on his face. He made his way to the door grabbing his coat off the back of the dinning table chair. " I'll be back when I'm done at the hospital okay." He sighed and opened the door and closing it silently behind him. I waited for hours in our room , crying , cursing ,punching my pillows until I heard the front door open at 4:32 A.M. Saturday Morning. I heard Axel whisper to someone to be quiet. I stood upset thinking he brought some hussy over after all I said earlier. When I opened the door and walked towards the dinning room. I stopped when I saw Axel sitting in one of the chairs crying silently. " Ax-Axel?" I rushed over to him only to stop once again and look at a carrier where a baby had been place. " Rox.. I'm so sorry I didn't-" his voice faded out as sobs ripped from his throat. I stared at him before asking. " What the hell happened Ax?" I moved closer crouching down to where his knees were so I could rest my head on them. I rubbed his knees as he cried I couldn't say anything else, I was to scared he would break down even more then he already was. When his sobs died down I felt him run his fingers in my hair. " Aerith.. She died Rox" he whispered out. " She had a baby Girl and they wanted to know if I was the father because, I was the last person she would be with in that way." He sniffled and the baby in the carrier shuffled around a bit. " when I was at the hospital they said she had already died and that they needed to check if I was the father or if the baby needed to be put in foster care. Turns out she was right and I'm the father." I picked up my head and he looked at me. " we get to name her Rox, you and me, we can be her parents." I look at him then to the baby. " Axel we have no room for this child, we can barely pay for ourselves how in the hell do you think we can afford a baby?" I saw concern pass in his eyes. " Rox please we can do this, I know we can just please." He had tears in his eyes again. My heart broke at the sight of Axel so broken. I already knew that him and Aerith were close, in fact when we were all in high school those too couldn't be dragged from one another. It wasn't a secret that he had slept with her many times, in fact we all knew Hell when we first started dating he slept with her three times until I caught them in the act in my own house! Axel always told me he was in love, and I always knew it wasn't with me. It had always been Aerith, in Axel's eyes I always came last when Aerith was in the picture.

" Okay" I spoke shaky I didn't know what I was getting myself into at the time. Axel smiled at me. "Thanks babe, Now we have to name her as a good first step to being parents." I looked at the sleeping babe for what seemed to be for the true first time, she had Axel's everything, I smiled as I reached to her and brushed at her small locks of brownish red. " Belle" I felt the soft skin of the baby's head and the warmth that resided there as well. " She is the Morning Belle to your eye." I looked up at Axel with a small smile. He smiled back at me before looking back at Belle. " I like it, Belle Frae" he looked at me with love in his eyes. "Thanks babe, this means more to me then anything." I stood up and started my way back to our room. " where are you going?" Axel asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

" To get dressed, We have to get formula, Diapers clothes a crib changing table whips and baby wash." I rattled off the list as I walked into our room and got clothes out for the new day even though it felt like Friday still since I didn't get any sleep. When I was done getting dressed ( I decided on wearing my checker board jacket with my red wife beater and my back tight skinny jeans and a pair of my many converse the red and black checkered ones. When I walked back into the dinning room Axel had already walked out the front door and had taken Belle with him and both were already in the crapy car we both had to share.

This was going to be a long day. I made my way out of the door shutting off lights on the way and locking the door. Walking down the narrow stairs of the shitty apartment complex, it really was no place to raise a baby and i've been a needed a reason to leave this shitty place for a while now. Belle was my way out.

:3 first chapter of my new story that I will finish! So don't worry about anything, Reviews are love, Thanks Darlings


	2. Shopping Hazards and goodbyes

Axel was driving and I was to keep an eye on Belle to make sure she didn't slide around in the backseat. She was sound asleep but crunched up she face every couple minutes.

" So where the hell am I going now?" Axel took his eyes off the road for a moment and glanced at me.

" Place where toys r us use to be now called Babies R Us" I gave him quick directions when we got to kingdom Ave to turn left and take the highway until heartland exit. He did as he was told for once. I looked back at Belle still he slept I was really dreading when she would wake up, the wailing and smells a baby would emit were close to terrifying. We pulled into the babies r us parking lot and pulled into a handicap spot, Axel reach over into his glove compartment that was in front of me and pulled out his 'Handicap' sign that pretty much lets him park where ever the hell he wants. I opened my door and closed it quietly trying not to wake belle so I didn't have to hear the cries. I opened the backseat door and pulled her out carrier and all. Axel on the other hand slammed his door shut and decided it was the best time to light up, the mothers were glaring at him leading there toddlers away from the man who needs a parenting lesson or two. I smacked the fag out of his hand. He gave me this look but I glared at him. Axel sighed and moved to grab my hand but I pulled away. " Axel I want answers." I mumbled and started walking towards the store with this newborn close to my side. " Roxas! Common we have to look like a couple if were gonna raise a baby right?" he jogged to catch up with me. He grinned at me before taking my hand and kissing my temple. I shook my head. It seems that whenever I get mad at him, he seems to find a way to get out of it. Once inside I pulled my jacket onto me more. It was always cold and it didn't help that I was tired so the cold was getting to me more. I pulled out my cell and checked the time 6:45 a two-hour drive just for a damn baby, Jesus. A man walked up to us. " May I help you both?" he looked at us then to belle then back at us. " We are in need of a few things for a newborn, we got her yesterday suddenly since her mother passed away and my boyfriend was the child's father." I moved closer and smiled. " Alright well first is it a boy or girl?" he smiled at me. " Her name is Belle." Axel crossed his arms in a pout like manner and I'm not even sure why. " Alright why don't you both follow me and I'll show you what we have to offer." He led us down a to a display where the cribs were. He showed us the whole nursery set and I didn't really care on the price I just wanted the first one I saw, but Axel had other plans. " How much is this one I see Roxas has his eyes on?" the man told Axel like it was an everyday price like 1.99 or something " Wait, wait wait did you just say 1210.00? I didn't hear you right, right?" the man smiles sheepishly." You heard me right." Axel turned quickly to me. " Rox common this is way to much!" I glared at him and he got the message. " We'll take it but were not done shopping yet." Axel sighed in defeat and we followed the man through out the store picking out this and that for belle. A Cherry wood changing table to go with the cherry wood crib and dresser. $488 bedding set that was pink and by a very famous designer which Axel seemed to pale to about how much this whole thing was going to cost. Also Newborn baby diapers because I knew at some point we were going to need to change her. We got her décor for her room and blankets in case of cold nights since it was November. Formula the works for her, Axel had a heart attack when he saw the price of everything. It took a few hours for us to get everything and in the mean time Belle woke up but didn't start crying, she just stayed silent and watched me and axel for a while. In the end it cost a fuck ton and Axel almost fainted when he signed his name on the pad after he swiped his credit card. The store and us decided it would be best if the truck followed us to our crappy apartment which I forgot to ask Axel about moving to a nicer one sometime soon, that's for another day might as well give his wallet some down time. We used the new car seat for her instead of the one the hospital gave axel on a moments notice. The drive home was uneventful well not totally Belle started wailing and screaming and whining and Axel was doing the same, it was quiet the headache. Axel was whining about this credit score and Belle was whining because she was either hungry, needed to be changed, or she wants to be just like her father and just annoy me to no end about nothing. When we pulled into the parking lot and the truck not far behind us I moved to the front door before Axel could even really open his door let alone shut off the car. I unlocked the door and made my way to our bedroom door, which I shut ,and moved to open the spare room across the small hall from it. The room was a nice size big enough for all the things we got for her and then some. The people in the truck moved everything inside the room in the places I told them to put them and I unpacked some of the smaller things and put those up as well , Axel was to busy trying to figure out how to get Belle out of the Car seat and still have to deal with her screaming in his ear. When the truck was gone and everything was in place, Night lights, lamps , chair, crib, changing table, dresser, wipes, wipe warmer ,all the fun stuff. I shuffled down stairs and looked to find Axel still have problems with the car seat. I rose an eyebrow and watched his struggle with the evil car seat latches. It was amusing to say the lease but I knew it was getting hotter and it would be fun to let Belle sit in a hot car while her no good brain dead father tired to get her out.

" Axel, move I'll get it." I shoved his to the side and unlatched the belts from Belle and picked her up and started on my way to the apartment. " How did you do that! That thing is from Satan!" Axel shut and locked the door to our crappy Honda and followed far behind me into our apartment. Belle indeed needed to be changed, and lucky for her I knew how too. 'Thank the god I did that babysitting when I was in high school' I used our new diapers and new wipes and she calmed down almost instantly. I put her in the crib and left the room to boil some water to start her on a bottle of formula. " Hey" Axel was sitting at the table again with a smile on his face. " Thanks for helping me Rox." I glanced at him again and thought long and hard.

" Ax, I thin it's better if we just stay friends for a while." His smile fell and he looked at me with confusion in his eyes. " It's best for me, you've cheated on me so many times and I've let it go only because I love you. But I can't do this anymore. Now you're a father." I turned away back to the stove and grabbed a pot and filled it with water. " doesn't mean I won't help you with her okay, I'll be here for you and her." I grabbed the bag that had the baby formula and a bottle and started making the first bottle of formula for Belle. " I'm sorry Rox, I'll change please." Axel begged me but I shook my head and then put the bottle into the now boiling water for it to heat up to the right temperature. " Not this time Ax, I'm sorry too," I whispered to myself but I knew he could hear me. I heard the chair move and felt arms around the waist and I was pulled into Axel's chest I could feel his nose on my neck but also a wetness that was on his cheeks. Axel was crying in my shoulder. My goodbye made the only man I love cry. Shouldn't I be the one crying? I was hurt the most in the one day we had Belle, Axel had a baby with a woman I couldn't stand, Axel cheated on me more than once. I should be heart broken, yet all I could do was turn around and hug axel and tell him I was sorry and that I didn't mean any of it. But in my heart I knew I really wanted to say goodbye to his ways. I felt him press his lips to mine I pressed back into his soft kiss. I felt him put this forehead against mine and whispered to me "Sei tutto per me." Kissing my nose and my cheeks. I just knew I would never say goodbye to him right there from what he said to me the sweet saying of you are everything to me in Italian. Then again he whispered things like. "Senza di te la vita non ha più senso" and "Senza di te non sono niente." Which mean life without you has no meaning and without you I am nothing. I could only hope he truly meant all he was saying to me and he didn't say it to all the girls and guys that have there mouth on his neck. I whispered in his ears gripping his shoulders "Non voglio perderti" his eyes softened and he moved to kiss me once more. It was true I didn't want to lose him the man I love so much. Ever since we moved to American from Italy Axel has been everywhere but home, maybe Belle will change him because I know my words of leaving do nothing since this is the fourth time this week I have said something like this and Axel has been brought to tears and forgiven each time. I'm just not the light in his eyes anymore like how I was when we first got together two years ago. I felt his hands travel down to my hips then further to my ass giving it a firm squeeze, I groaned against him but then I remembered the bottle on the stove and moved away from Axel and grabbed the pan. " Feed your daughter and then maybe I'll let you." I left the bottle on the counter and walked pass Axel to our bedroom. I could feel his eyes looking at my ass so I wiggle my hips more as I move and I heard his give out a groan. " Damn Roxas you're a tease." I smiled and shut the door making my way to the bed and crawling on top of it and laying on my stomach grabbing a pillow for under my head. I wanted Axel to be a good father so that I meant I needed to be hard on him about it


End file.
